Black Cyrus Presents:Reader's Request Spar Matches
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: Started-out as a fight test, but is now going to be a Fight Compilation! I will be placing characters from games, shows, movies, books, and also OCs, by request. If I know about the characters I should be able to do it.So c'mon, the fights are in here!
1. Fight to be

**Alright! I said I would do one of these a little while ago, so, here it is! This is just a fight one shot. I guess it would be a test for an upcoming "project" I'm working on, as well, buuuuuuut…you (all of you) will not know what it is…interested now, aren't you? Alright, well, I decided to use human representations of a upcomming characters in the series, as the fighters, but you should recognize one of them. They will both be dressed in their usual attire in one of my side stories that I plan on writing (they are listed on my profile). This would be the one where the gang has to go to the HUMAN WORLD! But, like I said, that is a different story...**

**Okay, I'll just stop rambling, so you can get...  
To the FIGHTING!**

**

* * *

**

**Just a Friendly Spar?**

"A roof-top? You really want to spar on a rooftop?"

Two people stood on the roof of a run-down, abandoned shop, conceled from the street and moon by the large sign that used to advertise the store. The sign read, in big red letters, "Jackies store for all your used tooth-brush needs!" Wonder why the shop closed.

A young boy, looking to be around sixteen stood with his arms crossed and a skeptical look on his face. He had relatively short, purple hair, and sky blue eyes. He wore a very dark purple, unzipped, jacket that came down to his waist, and under it is a plain blue shirt. His hands were covered in leather gloves that were black on the top and grey on the bottom, with a white wolf's head symbol on the back of each glove. As for pants, he's just wearing plain blue jeans.

"Does it really matter?" responded the second figure from the shadow of the sign.

"When you hit the ground, it's ganna hurt a lot more than grass."

"You mean, when _you _hit the ground?"

The boy shook his head and laughed, "Oh, there is no way you're beating me, Artemis."

"If I do recall..." started the shadowed figure as she walked out from the shadow of the sign, "I beat you last time."

The second person wasn't exactly a "person," but more of a wolf on two legs **(^-^)**. She had mostly black fur, with the exception of her feet and hands, as well as the hair on her head, which was silver. She had a wolf-like muzzle, except mabey slightly shorter, plus, the yellow, seemingly glowing, eyes and large triangular ears to match. Contradictory to the wolf aspects of her, she also had cat-like aspects, like her tail, and feet. Of course, she also wore clothes to cover-up. She had a black tank top on than came down to just abover her stomach, and a dark blue mini skirt with a small hole in the back for her tail. The tank top had the a black wolf holwing in front of the full moon on the chest.

The boy shrugged, then crouched into a ready position, and Artemis grinned, her sharp teeth glinting in the moon light, "Ready..."

"Set..."

"GO!!!"

Artemis ran at the boy, not really planning on attack yet, she was only see what he would do. As she neared him, he dropped to the ground, attempting to swipe her legs out, but she was too quick, and dove over him, landing on her hands. While the boy stood back to his feet and turned around, Artemis spun herself on one hand and swiped her rigth leg through the air, smacking the boy straight across the face with a powerful kick. She wasn't done yet though, continuing her attack, she kicked her left foot out, kicking the boy's chest and sending him tumbling to the unforgiving gravel ground. Artemis pushed off with her hands and landed back on her feet, bowing.

"Thank you, thank you, I just kicked your tail." mocked Artemis.

The took her moment of distraction and raised his feet, then swiped them down. Doing this placed him on his stomach, and also swiped Artemis's legs out from under her. The boy then used the momentum from the spin onto his stomach to continue spinning, while also pushing up of the ground with his hands, which allowed his to deliver a kick to Artemis's chest as she fell, which sent her tumbling across the ground, and the wind out of her chest.

The boy smirked as he watched Artemis stand up, coughing as she tried to catch her breath, "And here I thought that you weren't going to hit me because I'm a girl."

"I got over that after you kicked me full force in the face."

Artemis shrugged, "Fair enough."

This time, the boy attacked. He spun on his right foot, aiming to land a spinning backhand, but Artemis ducked under it. The boy slid to a halt, then leaned back to dodge Artemis's fist as it shot upwards. While the boy tried to regain his balance, Artemis slid her leg between his legs and grabbed his right hand with hers. Artemis then quickly pulled him to her body while kicking his legs put from under him, causing him to spin as fell to the ground. After landing on his back, dizzy, Artemis stood over him and leaned down above his face.

"C'mon, you gatta try harder." whispered Artemis.

The boy shook his head and looked back up to Artemis, "I really don't want to hurt you."

Artemis sighed then grabbed his hand and pulled him up into a tight embrace, "If you win, you get a reward."

"And what would that be?" asked the boy, _very_ interested.

ARtemis pushed him back then stood into a fightning stance as he stumbled to regain balance, "You gatta win to find-out."

The boy closed his eyes and laughed slightly, "Well fine then."

With inhuman speed, he swung his fist out, aiming for Artemis's chest, but Artemis, with her (literally) cat-like reflexes, she blocked the punch. Artemis then pushed his arm to the side while countering with a punch from her other hand. The boy saw this and ducked. When he did, he slid his foot behind Artemis and grabbed her wrist with the hand he just used to attack with, then quickly swept Artemis's legs out with his leg. He then continued the spin so that Artemis was now on his back. Finally, the boy spun slightly farther while grabbing Artemis's arm with his other hand so that he had both hands holding on to her wrist, and flung her over his shoulder, slamming her onto the ground in front of him.

Artemis cringed in pain as she hit the ground, thinking, '_Darn, I'll have to change clothes later.'_

The boy leaned down over her face, a large smirk spread across his lips, "So, what's the reward."

Artemis looked up at the boy with a light smile, "Aww, you think you've won. That's so cute!" Artemis quickly brought her legs up, then kicked upwards, knocking the boy back and into the air, while also pushing herself off the ground.

Artemis quickly spun in the airso that she was right side up. The instant she landed on the ground, she ran forward and dove onto the boy before he could stand up, and grabbed his hands with hers, and wrapped her legs aroung his. The momentum caused her to roll, and since she was locked together with the boy, he came with her. Once the boy was above Artemis, she unlocked her legs and slid the between her and the boy, then quickly pushed him into the air. Next, Artemis spun on her back and flung her leg out, so then she kicked the boy square in the stomach as he fell, sending him spiraling to the side and nearly rolling off the building.

As the boy gasped for air, Artemis walked over to him calmly, a her large toothy grin gliting in the moon loght once more, "Sorry, but, you haven't earned the reward." said Artemis as she helped him up.

The boy rubbed his side and stomach, flinching in pain, "What was the reward anyway."

"You won't know until you earn it." replied Artemis, "Now let's go, I'm getting tired." Artemis then walked to the edge of the building and dove off, doing a flip and landing gently on the ground.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Show-off." then dropped down next to her, "Ow! Dang, you really left a mark!"

"Oh, get over it."

* * *

**So, how good did I do? I really want to know how good I am at the combat stuff. Please rate me on a scale of 1-10, and tell me what I did wrong. Thank you.**

**Cy**


	2. The Fight That We All Want to See

**Well, this was actually intended to be just a one-shot of a test fight, but, I was inspired to turn this into something more! I was inspired by something ArktonDartorix said (and he didn't even intend to put the idea in my head!), and by Luna345's story "Spyro's Jukebox." This will be sorta the same as her Song Complilation, except this will be a Fight Compilation, and I am taking requests. I'll have a better explanation of the requests on the ending note. But first, I must say this: All fights will be with HUMANS. What that means is that, if the characters fightning don't already have a humanoid shape to them, then I will Human-ize them, get it? Also, none of them will have any "special powers" at their disposal, which means no elements, just brawn, and brain. If you need a better explanation, then ask.**

**Without further ado, LET THE FIGHTING BEGIN!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Cyrus vs. Cyro**

Two pulsating white lights flashed on opposite ends of a small, ancient, arena. When the lights faded away, two people were left standing there. The right one had mostly short black hair, with a few strands of silver here and there, and mistty silver eyes that glowed dimly. He wore a plain black, unzipped, hooded jacket with a white shirt underneath. He also wore black jeans, black and white shoes, and leather gloves that only came down to the kuckles of each finger. One glove was black, the other was grey. The other person looked like an almost perfectly identical twin, the only differance was in the hair, eyes, and cloths.

"Time to find-out who can fight better, eh, Cyro?" said the right one.

The one on the left had mostly short silver hair, with a few black strands spread throughout. His eyes are tottaly yellow, except for the black pupil. He wore a plain grey T-shirt with black jeans. His shoes were black and grey.

The one on the left, Cyro, smirked, "You bet, Cyrus."

Cyrus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Ready..."

Cyro did the same, "Set..."

Both pairs of eyes shot open at once, "GO!!!"

The two combatants charged at eachother, each gaining speed rapidly. Once they were near, Cyro attempted to slide tackle Cyrus's legs out, but Cyrus saw it coming and, at the last second, he pushed off the ground with his left leg, and kicked his right leg into the air behind him, doing exactly what a cartwheel would look like, except without hands. Cyrus landed on his feet facing Cyro as he hopped to his feet and turned around. Cyrus aimed a kick at Cyro's chest, but Cyro stepped to the side and blocked it with his arm. Cyro then pushed Cyrus's leg back and struck his other arm out, landing a blow across Cyrus's face. Cyro added to the attack by using the mometum from his punch to spin in a three-hundred and sixty degree arc, and landing a powerful backhend to Cyrus, sending him to the ground.

Cyrus spun and landed face first, thinking, '_Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!'_

Cyro stood over him, containing laughter, "That all you got?"

Cyrus suddenly pushed off the ground with his hands and spun on his left foot, his right foot angled out slightly. Once at a nearly upright position, Cyrus swung his right foot out and managed to land a hit on Cyro's side. But Cyrus kept at it and forced Cyro to the ground with his foot, causing them both to fall. Both of them gave the other a quick glare before rolling away and to their feet. The moment they were back up, Cyro carged at Cyrus, jumping and aiming a kick for his face. Cyrus barely had enough time to weave his head to the right, Cyro's foot barely swishing by his ear.

Cyrus grinned as he quickly grabbed Cyro's ankle and swung him around in a large arc, then releasing him and sending him flying through the air for a few breif seconds, then tumbling across the ground, painfuly. Cyrus frowned for a moment, thinking he went a little far, then he remembered, _'It's Cyro! Why would I care?'_

Cyro pushed himself to his feet, grumbling, "You'd care because we're technically the same person!"

Cyrus began running over to Cyro, ready to make him submit, and Cyro stood there, waiting for the attacks. Once in range, Cyrus threw a quick right jab, but Cyro blocked it, as well as ducked a swing from Cyrus's left fist. As Cyro came back up, he threw his left arm out, but Cyrus easily dodged it. The two took one step back onto their right feet, then quickly pushed off into the air and spun slightly, each of them aiming a kick at the other. Both targets were hit dead on.

Both combatants kicked, and _were _kicked, square in the face, and they both came crashing to the ground, breathing heavily and spitting blood onto the ground.

"Was...was that even _possible!?" _yelled Cyrus.

Cyro shrugged, "Apparently it was."

* * *

**So, if anyone was placing bets, did your person win? Anyway, the next fight will be...A tWo In OnE!!! The next match_es _will be between Cyrus VS. Luna345's, Sora, followed by Cyro VS. (once again) Luna345's, Luna. It's the split personality Showdown! Place your bets! Place your bets! Who do you think will win? Put it in the review, thank you very much!**


End file.
